Can't We Spend Christmas Together?
by Kaminari31Hiroki
Summary: An AU One-Shot in which Moriyama really wants to spend Christmas with his lover, Izuki, but Izuki doesn't want to... Izuki's sisters overhear their conversation and decide to do something about it! What will they plan to do and how will it end?


Okay, I know it's the middle of January but I honestly started to get writer's block in the middle of writing this x.x I was supposed to post it on either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, but I was so rudely interrupted by my father who forced me to play a game I clearly said I wasn't going to participate in. *Sigh* Anyways, here it is u.u

* * *

The two Izuki sisters were standing outside of Shun's room while he was on a phone call with Moriyama. "Yoshi, I already told you I can't spend Christmas with you!" was what they heard Izuki exclaim, then Moriyama's voice. They couldn't tell what he was saying, but by the tone of his voice, they imagined he was upset and complaining about not being able to spend time with his lover on the last day of the year for couples. Mai looked up to her older sister and whispered, "Why can't Onii-chan spend time with Moriyama-kun?" Rei pondered on this for a while—even she didn't know Izuki's reason for this. The only thing that came to mind was that Shun just simply didn't wan't to be with Moriyama.

"Okay Yoshi, I'll see you next year..." punned Izuki from his side of the door. His footsteps came closer and closer to them until they stopped and his door knob turned. Too bad for the duo, because he already knew they were outside of his door thanks to his Eagle Eye. "Onee-san, Mai, I know you heard me." he called out into the seemingly empty hallway. The sisters came walking back to his room, hand in hand. Rei looked at her younger brother with disapproval before saying what was on her mind. "Why aren't you spending Christmas with Moriyama-kun, Shun?" Her foot was tapping the floor now. "Onee-san, it isn't what you think. I just want to spend time with you and Mai since you two don't have boyfriends to spend it with..."

"Shun, that is the stupidest reason I have ever heard, but... coming from you, you probably mean it." Rei sighed before continuing, "Forget about us. This is your first Christmas as a couple. You should spend it together."

"Onee-san, you don't control what I do." said Izuki before closing his door.

"Onee-chan," Mai tapped on her sister's shoulder to get her attention, "I have an idea..."

**xXx**

On Christmas eve, the Izukis finished up their Christmas decorating and got dressed to go out to dinner. The odd thing was that Izuki's clothes were missing from his closet and only a tuxedo remained. "This is probably Mai's idea..." Izuki thought, reaching for the suit. He wanted to wonder were it came from, but he had a gut feeling that they already had this long before he was born. "It must be dad's back when he was my age." he said to himself before looking at the worn out tag. Izuki put the suit on and opened his door only to be sprayed on with cologne by his sisters. He started to gag and ran to the kitchen for a glass of water because some of the scented liquid landed in his mouth. After taking a chug of water, he turned to his sisters and exclaimed, "What the hell was that for!? At least warn me next time!" The two girls glanced at each other before commenting on his outburst. "You wouldn't have let us do it otherwise." they said in unison. Izuki only slumped his shoulders and gave each of them an unamused look. "I'm sure you would have done it either way..." He finally got a good look at his siblings' dresses and asked, "Why are we dressed so nice? I thought we were just going to a family restaurant."

"We are, onii-chan." said Mai, then she led him to the dining table, which was draped with a red cloth and had a fat candle in the middle. "Why are there only two chairs?" said Izuki when he noticed that the width of the table was bare. The two sisters grinned at each other without answering his question. In Izuki's mind, he felt like he knew what was happening already, but he didn't want to believe it. Only when the doorbell rings does he feel anxious. "Please let that be mom. Please let that be mom. Please let that be mom. Please let that be mom!" he repeated in his head, in hopes that the person on the other side of the door was not Moriyama.

Rei opened the door and greeted their guest with a warm welcome. Rei would never greet their mom with such a polite tone (not because she was rude but because the situation did not call for it). Izuki became more anxious with every second and decided to run to the bathroom since he believed he wasn't fixed up properly. "They really should have told me to at least do_ something _about my hair!" he thought as he rummaged through the cabinet for some hair gel. "Kuso!" There wasn't any in the first place; no one used it. Feeling nervous about seeing his lover on Christmas day, his palms were now on the sink with his head hanging between his shoulders. "He probably looks really good right now... With his hair possibly slicked back. I'm sure he's also wearing a suit, maybe borrowed from Kise..." Izuki sighed and realized something was poking his hands. When he straightened up and looked at the thin object that was stuck to his palm, he saw that it was a bobby pin. "This will do!" he mentally shouted with glee.

Before sticking it in his hair, he combed it so it was nice and straight again—it messed up a bit while he was panicking about the gel—then brought the pin up near his left eye and pinned the longer pieces of his bangs back so that some of it looked as if it were behind his ear. Izuki took a look in the mirror to see how this suited him. "I look... older." he thought, but a smile was on his face as he grew to like it.

Rei knocked on the door saying, "Shun, I know you're in there. Come out. It's rude to keep your guest waiting!" Izuki only rolled his eyes at this and replied by opening the door and saying, "Onee-chan, I know who it is. I'm not stupid." The two walked to the dining room and Izuki stopped next to his chair. He was stunned at the sight before him. "Y-Yoshi... You look really handsome." he choked out. The other male was wearing a suit and his hair was gelled back so that his forehead was bare.

Moriyama blushed at the compliment. "A-ah, yeah... Kise mostly helped me out with the wardrobe and hair."

Rei sat Izuki down in his chair and motioned for Mai to come next to her. "Welcome to the Izuki Sisters restaurant," they started, "we will be your servers this evening so if you need anything please let us know."

Izuki raised his hand and compressed his laughter, "Was that the best name you could come up with?" He chuckled.

"Onii-chan," said Mai, "We weren't exactly focusing on the name."

"Sou da, sou da. So ladies, what are our choices?" he said, going along with their treat.

Rei set two neatly handwritten menus in front of the two and listed the recommendations. The two ordered their drinks and food and began eating in no time.

"So Shun," Moriyama started while he was cutting his meat, "your sisters told me why you didn't want to spend time with me today."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that... You probably hate me now." Izuki took another bite of his food.

"No, actually, I thought it was cute... And, when your sisters invited me over, it kind of felt like I became part of your family too." Moriyama shifted his gaze to the side as he said this, and his face grew a tint of red.

Izuki also blushed at the words and bent his head down to conceal his cheeks. "Geez, you always say embarrassing things like that, Yoshi."

They both lifted their heads and caught each other's eyes; Moriyama was the first to speak. "I can't help it, Shun. Aishi—"

"Stop it!" Izuki held his palms in front of his face to prevent Moriyama from continuing his sentence, and to also cover his deepened shaded cheeks. "Just eat your food, baka."

Off in the corner somewhere, Mai and Rei were watching the two converse. "Eww, I kind of regret this plan already... They're too lovey-dovey for me." sighed Rei.

"That's exactly why they should have spent this night together!" proclaimed Mai.

"What are you trying to be, Cupid?"

At the table, Moriyama and Izuki finished their dinner and looked around for the two girls. "I really want dessert." whined Izuki. Moriyama smirked at his request as he

came up with a few ideas. "Ne, Shun," Moriyama called, "Do you—"

The girls came back and offered dessert to them, "We have mochi and mochi ice cream, strawberry sorbet, jello, pudding, and oshiruko!" listed Mai.

"Mmmm," hummed Izuki, "Mochi kudasai, Mai-chan."

"I'll have mochi ice cream." requested Moriyama.

They began to eat their three pieces of the small dessert. Moriyama slowly ate as he watched Izuki happily eat his dessert. "Oishi!" announced the Eagle, "How is your dessert, Yoshi?"

"Nn, it's good. It's cold though. Kind of hard to touch right now."

"I'm sure it will warm a little soon, but it's ice cream so it's supposed to be cold. Was it frozen?"

"No." He took a bite out of his second piece. "I just wish it wanted to be eaten." He took in the rest of it and licked the power off of his fingers.

"It's food, it doesn't– . . ." Something in Izuki's brain clicked and he finally understood what his partner meant by his subtle innuendos. His face turned a bright red as he realized this and he quickly turned his head to the side to hide his expression. "I knew it would eventually come to this..." he said, his voice a little shaky, as if contradicting something he believed in.

"You don't sound upset about it, Shun." Moriyama looked to where Izuki's sisters were watching them. Obviously, they couldn't hear their conversation, but the glance made Rei realize they needed some space so she walked to their table and gathered their dishes. "I hope you enjoyed your dinner this evening?" she greeted the pair.

Moriyama smiled and nodded in response to her question, but Izuki looked up at her with desperation in his eyes telling her _What are you doing now now, sis? Don't leave me!_ Izuki cleared his throat and fixed his jacket to regain is composure. "The dinner was fantastic, onee-chan. Would you like some help with that?" He stood up from his chair and picked up his glass but Rei quickly took it from him and only said, "I'm fine little bro. You just stay here or you can go to your room with Moriyama-kun." she gave him a smile that sent chills down his spine so he agreed to the latter and took Moriyama's hand and walked him to his room.

As Rei and Mai cleaned up, Rei began to laugh. "What's so funny, onee-chan?" Mai asked her sister as she folded the table cloth. "Shun has funny reactions, that's all." She recalled the way Izuki pulled Moriyama out of his chair. Izuki's head was bent down enough fro his eyes to be covered, but the shade of his cheeks could not be hidden. They were a pink rosy color, and just below them was his mouth, curled up into a small grin.

* * *

Just in case you aren't familiar with common or uncommon Japanese terms used in anime and manga...

•Kuso = Damn it

•Onee-chan/san = [Older] Sister

•Onii-chan/san = [Older] Brother

•Sou da = That's right, That's true, Of course, etc

•Oshiruko/ Shiruko = Red Bean Soup

•Aishite = I love you, in a sense where you really do love that person.

•Baka = Idiot

•Kudasai = Please

•Oishi = It's Delicious

Also, yes that is the end of it. I'll leave what Izuki and Mori do in their alone time up to your imaginations. I will only post R18 material when I turn 18, for the sake of what is right and to polish my skills for it in the mean time xD


End file.
